Klaine  War of the Warblers
by CandiceL
Summary: Now that Blaine is apart of New Directions they feel they can't lose! BUT to their surprise the Warblers' new lead is more than a match for them! And is he looking to win more than just regions? Kurt better watch out SOMEONE might be flirting with his man
1. Chapter 1 The War Begins

**** Author's note: This story takes place after my other fanfic _Klaine vs. Karofsky_, so there are a few events that happened in that one that connect to this one. Otherwise PLEASE ENJOY! ****

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 1: The War Begins**

"Ok ok! Everyone settle down." Mr. Schue said waving his arms.

The different conversations began to die down among the New Direction members.

"Ok first of all lets all give a round of applause to Kurt and Blaine for their beautiful duet at sectional!" Mr. Schue began to clap which was followed by the rest of the group clapping their approval.

Kurt grinned and looked over at Blaine who sat right next to him.

Blaine was also smiling. He couldn't help his chest from swelling with pride. The New Directions had trusted him to be a main part of sectionals. With every clap he felt more and more a part of the group. Blaine noticed Kurt's glance and winked at him.

"Ok but Regions is just around the corner and we have to gear up!" Mr. Schue said.

"We are so going to destroy Vocal Adrenaline this year! Now that we have Blaine!" Mercedes said turning around to look over at Kurt and Blaine. She gave them a smile.

The rest of New Directions nodded in agreement.

"Yeah we got this in the bag this year Mr. Schue!" Puck added.

"Well… actually…" Mr. Schue began.

Everyone stared at him.

"Vocal Adrenaline is out."

An outburst of, "WHAT?" came from everyone.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked Mr. Schue with a concerned expression.

"Exactly what it sounds like. Vocal Adrenaline lost at their sectionals."

A few people gasped!

"Who beat them?" Finn asked with disbelief in his voice.

"Well… actually…" Mr. Schue glanced at Kurt and Blaine. "The Warblers."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and Blaine raised his eyebrows curiously.

Everyone turned to also look over at Kurt and Blaine.

"But… they won without Blaine?" Rachel asked looking back at Mr. Schue.

He nodded.

"I still talk to a few guys over there and they did tell me they have a new lead but I don't really know anything else." Blaine said looking around at the group.

"But to actually beat Vocal Adrenaline! He must be exceptional!" Rachel said as she took a deep breath.

"And isn't Karofsky one of them now? How can they win with him?" Sam asked showing his annoyance with Karofsky.

"Yeah we know he can't be their secret weapon." Puck said with a laugh.

"We should do a stack out." Finn added.

"Yeah, scope out the Blaine kid's replacement." Puck added giving Finn a nod.

"No… no…" Mr. Schue shook his head. "None of that. It got pretty nasty between you guys and Vocal Adrenaline when you guys did stuff like that. We cannot forget, the Warblers may be our rivals but… they are also our friends. When Kurt and Blaine were a part of the Warblers we cheered them on and we will still do as much."

Blaine gave a little smile.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt and Blaine walked into the choir room. "Hey guys!" Blaine said looking at everyone who was already there. "I texted Nick my buddy over at Dalton and he said they're performing at the mall today after school and if we want go that would be fine."<p>

Rachel made her hands into fist. "Yes! We must all go! Let's see how good they really are!"

Kurt and Blaine took their seats.

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "Do you think they're new guy is really good?"

Blaine gave a little shrug. "Maybe. I'm just excited to see everyone again. I bet they're great, especially to beat that other group."

Kurt nodded, then giving Blaine another glance. "He still won't be as good as you."

Blaine smiled and then very discreetly he took Kurt's hand and held it for the rest of their time in the choir room.

A few hours later they were all walking through the mall together.

"I'm just surprised they're performing here at the mall." Kurt said with his eyes opened wide looking around.

Blaine nodded. "I just hope it's not another Gap Attack… we all know how the first one ended."

Kurt threw him a small smirk.

They reached the center of the mall. There was a small platform stage. The Warblers were already standing on the stage.

Blaine couldn't help but smile when he saw the familiar blazers.

The Warblers had their backs to the audience.

A few people began to look around as music began to play. A few even stopped their shopping to watch.

The boy who stood in the center turned around and began to sing:

Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<br>Take my hand, close your eyes  
>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<p>

**(the other Warblers turned around and also began to sing.)**

Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<p>

**(Another Warbler began to rap)**  
>Where we goin' we don't need roads, roads<br>And where we stop nobody knows, knows  
>To the stars if you really want it<br>Got, got a jetpack with your name on it  
>Above the clouds in the atmosphere, phere<br>Just say the words and we outta here, outta here  
>Hold my hand if you feeling scared, scared<br>We flying up, up outta here

**(The lead vocalist danced around the stage as he sang the chorus)**  
>Here we go, come with me<br>There's a world out there that we should see  
>Take my hand, close your eyes<br>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer,

Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go,  
>Where we stop nobody knows, knows<p>

**(A few of the Warblers began to break dance during this verse. The crowd was going wild.)**  
>Baby, we can stay fly like a G6<br>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks

Girl you always on my mind, got my head up in the sky  
>And I'm never looking down feeling priceless, yeah<br>Where we at, only few have known  
>Go on the next level, Super Mario<br>I hope this works out, Cardio  
>'Til then let's fly, Geronimo<p>

**(The lead vocalist jumped off the stage and began to dance around the audience.)**  
>Here we go, come with me<br>There's a world out there that we should see  
>Take my hand, close your eyes<br>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

Nah, I never been in space before  
>But I never seen a face like yours<br>You make me feel like I could touch the planets  
>You want the moon, girl watch me grab it<br>See I ain't never seen the stars this close  
>You got me struck by the way you glow<br>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh  
>I'm like, oh, oh, oh, oh<p>

Here we go, come with me  
>There's a world out there that we should see<p>

**(The lead took a girl's hand and winked at her. Her and her friends squealed with excitement)**  
>Take my hand, close your eyes<br>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer

**(He jumped back on the stage)**  
>Let's fly<br>Up, up here we go, go  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Let's fly  
>Up, up here we go, go<br>Where we stop nobody knows, knows, knows 

A burst of applause and cheers came from the audience when the song came to an end. Many of the girls in the audience squealed their approval.

The members of New Directions looked at each other.

Rachel's mouth was wide open in shock. "We have a problem…" She whispered to the other.

"Yeah… they're good." Mercedes added.

Blaine stood. He didn't hear Rachel's or Mercedes' comments. He was clapping as hard as he could.

A Warbler jumped off the stage and approached Blaine.

"Nick! That was fantastic!" Blaine said giving him a hug.

Kurt also stood up and greeted Nick.

"Thanks! I'm glad you guys made it!" He said excitedly. "Guess what! I'm a council member now!"

"No way! That's great!" Blaine said giving him a grin.

"Yup me, Jeff, and Trent!"

"Good for you guys!"

"Yes." Kurt said nodding with a smile.

"Excuse me."

Everyone turned. It was the lead vocalist.

"Hey, Blaine, Kurt this is Scott." Nick said gesturing to the boy.

**** Author's note: I imagine Joe Walker playing the role of Scott. (for those who know who he is AWESOME and for those who don't, please google him, at least to see a picture of him. He's an epic member of Team Starkid with Darren Criss.)****

Kurt and Blaine both looked at him.

"Scott this is Blaine. Our old lead vocalist. And this is Kurt he was also a very valued member of the Warblers. They are both at Mckinley now."

Scott gave Kurt a quick nod but then gazed into Blaine's eyes and put out a hand. "Blaine Anderson. I've heard so much about you."

Blaine took his hand and shook it. "I hope good things." He gave a little laugh.

Scott smiled. "Yes. Trust me all good things. They've been telling me I have big shoes to fill."

"No… I wasn't…" Blaine began.

"I've been dying to meet the amazing Warbler Blaine actually for awhile now. Your solos are legendary."

Blaine gave a little laugh. "Legendary? No…"

"And because of you the Warblers are even able to perform off campus. Everyone still talks about the 'Gap Attack'."

Blaine gave an awkward smile. "Well… that didn't exactly go well..."

"I think it was incredibility brave. I hope I could just get the chance to live up to you." He gave Blaine a sincere smile.

Kurt looked from Blaine to Scott and then back at Blaine. Then he loudly cleared his throat. "HI! Well I never actually got a solo BUT…" Kurt began as he pushed his way in front of Scott and forcing Scott's gaze on to himself. "I did sing a duet with Blaine at Regional last year. And I do have to say it was pretty incredible." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yes." Scott said with a nod. "That was the regions Blaine performed _Raise Your Glass_." He looked back at Blaine. "P!nk, always a good choice." He winked.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt clenched his hand into fist. "Well of course you mean WE… as in the WARBLERS performed _Raise Your Glass_." Kurt added.

Scott looked at him. "Oh… Of course." He gave Kurt a little smile.

At that moment the rest of New Direction approached them and Rachel introduced herself to Scott.

Also Dave Karofsky came off stage and joined the group. "Kurt…. Blaine…" He nodded at them both.

They exchanged awkward greetings.

Rachel then began to bombard him with a million questions about his vocal educations growing up, until Finn eventually dragged her off.

"Well we need to head off too." Nick said to his fellow Warblers.

Karofsky was staring at Kurt, but Kurt didn't notice because he kept his eyes on Blaine and Scott.

"It was really great meeting you." Scott said sticking his hand out again for Blaine to take.

Blaine took it and smiled. "Likewise."

"I do hope we get a chance to meet again." He said still holding on to Blaine's hand.

"I'm sure we will. We do have Regions."

Scott smiled. "I hope sooner than that."

"WELL I also am so grateful to have met you Steve." Kurt said as he took Scott's hand from Blaine and shook it himself.

"It's Scott." He said friendly.

Kurt then spoke under his breath, "Whatever." But still kept his fake smile on his face. "Till next time."

* * *

><p>It was the next day and everyone was in the choir room telling Mr. Schue how amazing the Warblers and their new lead singer were.<p>

"I don't think he was all that." Kurt added sulkily.

"Really? I think he was outstanding actually. And the way they played up everyone's strengths with the rapping and dancing… it was perfect. Looking back I can't believe I just took every solo not realizing that was our downfall." Blaine said with the smallest of sighs.

"You were given every solo because you were the best! And you still are. That guy's all show." Kurt said now getting annoyed.

For the rest of the day Kurt seemed to be in a bad mood. Everywhere he went it seemed like the topic of conversation was the Warblers and their new amazing lead, Scott. Kurt didn't join in as the rest including Blaine discussed what they should do to beat Scott and the Warblers at Regions. Every time he heard Blaine say the name Scott he clenched his fists.

Blaine looked over at Kurt a few times with his eyebrows creased.

* * *

><p>It was after school and Kurt and Blaine made it to The Lima Bean as usual. They stood in line not speaking.<p>

After a minute or two Blaine finally said, "Ok. Out with it."

Kurt looked at him with a face that suggested cluelessness.

Blaine wasn't fooled. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Kurt said looking away.

"You've been acting all upset all day."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"And I really have no idea what caused it." Blaine waited. "Kurt. What is it? If you are mad at me, tell me." He said blankly.

They reached the front of the line. Kurt gave the cashier their order and paid for it, a moment later she was handing Kurt their drinks. Kurt handed Blaine his drink. "No… I'm not mad at you." Then he walked off to a table and sat down.

Blaine took his seat opposite him and put his hand over Kurt's. "Then what is it?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer…

"Oh hey guys!"

Kurt and Blaine looked up.

It was Scott accompanied by Karofsky.

Kurt wanted to flip the table in anger as he watched Blaine smile and greet them.

"Hey!" Blaine said standing up.

"What a coincidence! Dave was just telling me this was a great coffee spot." Scott said looking at Blaine. "And he was right. Wouldn't mind if we joined you two?" Scott asked.

"Of course not!" Blaine said gesturing to the seats next to him as he sat back down himself.

"Thanks!" Scott and Karofsky sat down. "How are you _Kirk_?" Scott asked Kurt with a grin.

Kurt grind his teeth. "It's KURT."

"Oh. Sorry about that." He said not looking sorry at all. "Blaine, it's so great seeing you again. You come here often?"

"Yeah, all the time actually."

Kurt sat intensely watching Blaine and Scott talk, when Karofsky spoke.

"Hey Kurt. Just… wondering if you've been good lately."

Kurt looked at him. "Uh… yeah… thanks for asking. What about you Dave? You like Dalton?" Kurt asked still keeping his eyes on Blaine and Scott.

"Yeah, actually I like it a lot. It's really different then Mckinley. I'm really starting to see how terrible I was… and how…"

Kurt had stopped listen to Karofsky as he saw Scott causally touch Blaine as he laughed at something Blaine said. Kurt cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh you should get something cold to drink _Kirk_." Scott said with another one of his smiles.

Kurt stared at him for a second without saying a word. Kurt was having an internal struggle, a large part of him wanted to just exploded and cause a very large sense but he knew that would just make him look like the idiot. So he abruptly stood. "I feel sick. I'm going to go." And with that he walked off.

At the same moment his hand touched the handle of the door Blaine's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Kurt. What's going on? You're not acting like yourself." Blaine looked concerned.

Kurt was still too full with anger to respond.

"Kurt?"

Then without letting Blaine say another word Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him into the near by bathroom.

"Kurt? What ar-?" Blaine began.

At that moment Kurt pushed Blaine against the wall and kissed him.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as Kurt continued.

Kurt's lips were fierce as he refused to release Blaine's. Kurt's tongue found its way into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine's entire body went weak and slide slightly down on the wall.

Kurt only allowed their lips to part for him and Blaine to get much needed air.

For a moment Blaine completely forgot their surroundings and became lost in the kisses. Heat started to rise throughout his body along with excitement. But then reality came crashing back and he pushed Kurt off him.

They both panted for a minute.

"Kurt? What... (pant)… was… (pant)… that?" Blaine wiped his mouth. "What are you thinking? We're in a coffee shop bathroom! What if someone walked in? What is wrong with you today?" Blaine said truly confused.

Kurt just stood there… not even understanding his actions himself. He just knew he wanted to be the only man on Blaine's mind for at least a moment. He looked at Blaine… a part of him wanted to cry… but he didn't… he just sighed and ran out the room.

"Kurt?"

**To be continued…  
><strong>

SONG THE WARBLERS SANG: Rocketeer by Far East Movement

**Full version: /6hZyFVnqbU4  
><strong>

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


	2. Chapter 2  Did I just stutter?

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 2: Did I just stutter?**

"Am I just being crazy?" Kurt asked Mercedes and Rachel. Kurt not wanting to go home called for a girl's night. The three of them were in their pjs sitting on Rachel's bed.

Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other.

"I mean come on! He was heavily flirting with him! Who wouldn't be upset?" He said exasperated.

"Well..." Mercedes started. "Are you sure he was?"

Kurt glared at her.

"You don't know if he's actually gay." Rachel added.

"Yeah… you thought Sam was gay…" Mercedes said with a little shrug.

Kurt gave her a suspicious look. Then he shook his head. "You have to see the way he talks to Blaine. He's all smiley and nice and stuff…" He said disgusted.

Rachel and Mercedes didn't look convinced.

"Maybe he's just being friendly." Mercedes said.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah and I was just _being friendly_ to Finn back then."

Rachel gave a nod that said, "True."

Kurt sighed… and then looked at his phone. "When I ran off Blaine tried calling me a few times… I've never ignored his calls before…" He said guiltily.

"I bet he's worried." Mercedes said looking at Kurt's phone.

"Yeah… I feel bad… He didn't really do anything wrong… There's no reason to be mad at him." Kurt stared at the phone for a few more seconds. "I'm going to call him."

Rachel and Mercedes nodded.

Kurt rose from the bed and dialed.

"Kurt." Blaine answered on the first ring as if he was waiting for the call.

"Yes. Hey…" Kurt said not really sure of what he should say.

Blaine gave a little chuckle which surprised Kurt.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Turn around."

Kurt spun around to look at the door to Rachel's room.

Blaine was standing there.

Rachel gasped and Mercedes eyes popped open.

"Your dad let me in. Hope you don't mind…" Blaine said to Rachel.

She shook her head.

He nodded and smiled, then looked at Kurt who was still holding the phone to his ear.

Kurt's mouth was hanging open.

"I went to your house… your dad said you were here…" He said with a little shrug. Then after an awkward moment Blaine asked, "Can…we talk?"

Rachel jumped out of the bed and pulled on Mercedes' arm. "We'll just go get something to eat."

"Yes eat!" Mercedes said nodding.

They both left the room closing the door behind them.

There was another awkward moment as Kurt and Blaine just stood there.

Blaine opened his mouth to speak.

"Wait." Kurt said. "I'm sorry." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you… its not you… I'm… I'm just…"

Blaine looked at him and took a few steps closer. "Kurt… I want you to have your space. I don't want you to feel you have to tell me everything… but… I just… don't want a misunderstanding to come between us. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want… but just… if it is something I did I need to know."

Kurt felt tears building in his eyes. "Its not! I promise… it was me just… just being…" He sighed. "I don't even know…" Well he knew… his problem was Scott! But… Blaine didn't do anything wrong.

Blaine smiled. "Soooo? Are we good?" He asked hopefully.

Kurt ran into his arms. "Yes."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Good." Then without another word he firmly grabbed Kurt's chin and kissed him. It was meant to be a simple and swift kiss but when he felt Kurt shutter and grabbed onto him tighter he couldn't find the willpower to pull away. Blaine pulled his lips back to just continue to return them to Kurt's over and over.

A minute or two passed which felt like only seconds for them. Then Blaine finally pulled back. "Um… I should go. Rachel and Mercedes are probably waiting to come back in here."

Kurt looked at the door then back at Blaine. "They're fine." He said with a little shrugged.

They both smiled and kissed again.

Several several several minutes later Blaine finally said goodbye to Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes.

"So are you two are good now?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt gave a blissful sigh, "Of course. Nothing can ever come between us."

* * *

><p>"I CANNOT BELIEVE HIM!" Kurt yelled as he entered the choir room the next day. He slammed his bag onto a chair and sat down.<p>

Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam were already there. Mercedes and Rachel looked at each other and rushed over to Kurt.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

Kurt took a very long and deep breath. "Well…"

**Flash Back:**

Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hall together.

Kurt was smiling as he thought about his and Blaine's make out session they had the night before.

"What are you smiling about?" Blaine asked with a smile of his own.

Kurt's smile grew. "Nothing."

Ring! Ring!

Kurt watched as Blaine went into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

Blaine looked at his phone. It was obviously a text message. After a second Blaine chuckled and began to type back a message.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. He didn't_ need_ to know… but… he couldn't help be a little curious. "Something funny?" He asked in his attempt at a causal tone.

Blaine looked up at him. "Oh it's just Scott. He was asking me if I thought Outkast's "_I Like the Way You Move"_ would be a good song for the Warblers to sing."

Kurt froze where he stood. _SCOTT?_

Blaine stopped walking and looked back at Kurt. "What happened?"

"Why does _Scott_ have your number?" He said in disbelief.

Blaine looked taken aback. "Well… he said Nick gave it to him."

"And why would he want _your_ number?" Kurt asked starting to shake with anger.

"Why wouldn't he? We're all friends. And he wanted some tips on what kinds of songs the Warblers were good at."

Kurt stared at him begging the gods for patience. "And why would _you_ someone from New Directions help them with their songs?"

Blaine looked surprised. "Them?"

"Scott! He's… he's a Warblers! Why on earth would you be helping him!" Honestly it wasn't even the helping that he was mad at. "He's the enemy!"

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he just slapped him. "The enemy? Since when was the Warblers _the enemy?_ Were WE _the enemy_ when we were apart of the Warblers? Is that how New Direction sees it? Or is that just how _you_ see it?" He looked down for a moment and when he looked back up at Kurt his face with full of hurt and disappointment. "You know what Kurt. I didn't think you were like that. The way I remember it we cheered for New Directions last year and they cheered for us just the same. But… if this is the attitude you have about the Warblers now that you're not apart of them…" He took a deep breath… "I have never been more disappointed in you." And then without another word Blaine walked off.

Kurt stood there stunned.

**End Flash Back**

"And then he usually comes to my class so we can walk together to the choir room and he never came!"

Rachel and Mercedes were speechless.

"I wasn't even talking about _the Warblers_! I love the Warblers! It's just SCOTT I hate! I don't know how it got like that…" He sighed and put his face into his hands.

Mr. Schue walked in with the rest of New Direction.

Kurt ended the conversation.

Kurt watched as Blaine entered the room. He stared at him, but Blaine seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

Blaine took the seat next to Kurt like always but he still didn't look at him. He just looked at Mr. Schue without saying a word.

"Ok guys! Regional's seriously getting closer. Ok I decided on the assignment for this week. When we there writing the songs for last year's regional we used pain and hurt for inspiration because we realized that emotion like that can really drive us to make great songs. So the theme for this week is Jealousy and Resentment. Some of the greatest songs and fictional stories in history were about jealousy."

Kurt took a deep breath every time Mr. Schue said the word jealousy.

"So even if you're not jealous over a person there is defiantly something you're jealous of. This week find some really good songs and bring them to the table. I want to feel the Resentment!"

* * *

><p>It was after school and a group of New Direction was at the local coffee shop. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie, Brittany Santana, Kurt and Blaine all sat together at a table.<p>

Blaine and Kurt sat next together but they still haven't spoken since their fight.

The others didn't really notice and just talked together as a group. (Well of course Rachel and Mercedes noticed.)

"Hey guys!"

They looked up.

It was a group of the Warblers. Nick, Jeff, Trent, Scott, Dave, and a few others.

New Directions greeted them with excitement. At the end of the day the two groups got along well over all.

The Warblers joined them.

Kurt just nodded at them and then took a deep breath as he watched Scott take his seat.

Blaine glanced at Kurt and saw he was uncomfortable but didn't say anything. He just smiled and greeted the Warblers.

Kurt couldn't hear what anyone was saying, his mind was racing he just didn't know how to feel. He hated fighting with Blaine and he didn't have a problem with the Warblers like Blaine thought BUT he couldn't get over the fact that Scott actually got Blaine's number. He started to get mad a Blaine for being so oblivious to the whole situation. _How could Blaine not see what he was doing?_

Music was playing softly throughout the coffee shop. The song changed and Scott smiled. He tapped Blaine and pointed into the air. It was "_I Like the Way You Move"_ by Outkast. They both smiled and laughed.

Kurt couldn't take it. "I need sugar." He said suddenly standing. He took his coffee cup to the little station to get sugar. While his back faced the group he found himself taking deep breaths. He turned around and Blaine was standing right there.

He reached for the sugar too. Then he looked at Kurt. "Kurt. What… what is the problem? Why are you acting like this?" He looked concerned.

Kurt looked at him but then noticed over his shoulder that Scott was watching them. "Forget it." He walked back to the table.

Blaine watched him walk away in disbelief. Then he shook his head. Concern was gone now his expression showed only frustration.

* * *

><p>They were all back in the choir room the next day and Blaine stood in front of everyone.<p>

Kurt was also standing at the front with his arms folded.

Puck and Sam sat at the side with their guitars ready and everyone else just waited.

Aggravated, Blaine looked at Kurt and sang.

**Song: Stutter**

**By: Darren Criss**

**(Blaine)**

Remember that time,  
>When you wouldn't talk to me,<br>You wouldn't talk to me, all night.

Remember that song,  
>and all the words we'd sing.<br>Well here's a song I sing, all right.

Remember that way,  
>How you'd never lie to me,<br>'cause you'd never lie to me, no way.

You could be faking it.  
>But why do you gotta be like that,<br>I don't like the way you act around me.

So baby, come on, come on.

**(Kurt)** (**With his arms still folded)**  
>Oh, don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,  
>You were never my friend,<br>You were never my, you were never my lover.

**(Kurt)**  
>Remember that night,<br>When I saw you standing there,  
>Dark eyes, dark hair, it's just you.<p>

Remember the way,  
>That you were way out of line,<br>And I was way out of time, for you.

And I got your number, right next to your name.  
>But it ain't nothing, no, it ain't enough.<p>

I got your word, I know, but that's all I'll get...  
>Trying to forget, your kind of love...<p>

So baby, come on, come on.

**(Blaine)**  
>Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again<br>You're ten out of ten,  
>Sorry, did I just s-stutter?<br>Won't tell you what you know, but there you go again,  
>You were never my friend,<br>You were never my, you were never my lover.

I know you could be better,  
>You don't have to waste my time,<br>It's not like I need you more than I need me and mine,

And I know that you want it  
>Trying to get you on it,<br>Baby we could _forget_ **(sorry people Blaine wouldn't curse)** the rights, turn around and wrong it.  
>Spare me your convictions, the promises you keep,<br>I've got a better proposition, and the friction that you need.

**(Both: Blaine and Kurt)**  
>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.<br>Don't you tell me that, you don't want to.

Oh don't you tell me no, 'cause there you go again  
>You're ten out of ten,<br>Sorry did I just s-stutter?  
>Won't tell you what you know, this is the end.<br>You were never my friend,  
>You were never my, you were never my lover. <p>

They both turned their backs to each other and left the room.

Everyone still sitting in their seats had their mouths wide open in shock.

Finn looked at Rachel, "So… they were never going out?" He asked confused.

Rachel looked at him and stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "No… it means… they're fighting." 

**To be continued…**

SONG BLAINE & KURT SINGS: Stutter by Darren Criss

Full version: /V_l3rySwCSE

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


	3. Chapter 3 Glee at the Club

The Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 3: Glee at the Club**

Kurt stood at his locker. He stared at his picture of Blaine. He gave a long sigh. Then he looked down at the one word under the picture. "Courage" He sighed again. He wasn't showing much of that lately.

He and Blaine were officially having their first fight and if someone asked him why, he wouldn't be able to tell them. Why hadn't he just been up front with Blaine? Why did he allow this to get so out of hand? He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him, why were there any problems? Was his hesitation to confront Blaine about Scott's advances just him being scared. Was apart of him… actually worried that Blaine very well noticed and might actually… like it. Or… was his hesitating because he didn't want Blaine to see this side of him… this jealous green monster.

Kurt closed his locker. His green eyes automatically met Blaine's hazel ones from a few lockers away.

Blaine had been watching Kurt from his own locker.

Kurt kept his gaze on Blaine.

After a moment Blaine brokr their eye contact and walked away.

What did Kurt expect? Blaine to act like nothing happened? He and Blaine just had a huge fight through song in front of the entire glee club. Kurt knew Blaine had a right at be upset with him. And he knew he didn't really have a reason to be mad at Blaine… He just let his immaturity get the better of him.

So Kurt needed to fix things. But… he wanted to know the fact first. He took another deep breath.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked around. He stood at the top of a familiar staircase. He had snuck into Dalton Academy, just like he did so long ago.<p>

Before he made a fool of himself with Blaine he wanted to be sure. Mercedes and Rachel were right. He didn't know for sure. For all he knew Scott could be straight. So he had to make sure. And by the time he got back to McKinley he hoped Blaine would have calmed down enough to talk to him.

Kurt began to walk down the stairs. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He felt at home. Dalton had not only welcomed him but accepted him when nowhere else did.

Before he got to the bottom step Kurt saw him, "Scott." He called.

Right at the bottom of the stairs Scott turned around with a smile.

Kurt frowned at the déjà vu of the situation. It was just like the moment he met Blaine for the first time. Right here at this very spot Blaine had turned around and changed Kurt's life.

"Kurt?" Scott said surprised.

"So you do know my name I see." Kurt said with a smirk.

Scott gave a smile frown. "I guess it's not that hard of a name to get right." There was an awkward pause. Then, "May I ask why you're here?" Scott asked.

"I actually came here to see you."

Scott raised both his eyebrows. "Really? What a nice surprise."

Kurt didn't respond.

"Ok. Well, let's talk over here." Scott led Kurt into a commons area.

They sat at a round table. Kurt looked around as déjà vu came over him again. This was the same room Blaine, Wes and David had first confronted him.

They sat there not speaking for several seconds.

"So… what was it that you wanted to talk to me abou—?"

"Are you gay?" Kurt blurted out. He didn't know a proper way to ask so this just had to do.

Scott stared at him. For the moment of a heart beat he sat there frozen like a deer caught in the head lights. Then he smiled and sat back in his chair. "Yes."

Kurt gave a small gasp at Scott's bluntness. But what did he expect? He knew this. Was he hoping for a different answer? After a long gap of silence Kurt was finally able to nod.

Scott still just sat there with his simple smile.

"Ok." Kurt finally said. "And… are you after Blaine?" He asked bravely.

Scott kept his gaze on Kurt and then chuckled.

Kurt blushed but kept his resolve. "Are you?"

"So being friendly to someone means you are "after" them?" He asked.

"For some people." Kurt said still waiting for Scott's real answer.

"Well, not for me. No. I am not after Blaine." He said frankly.

Kurt wasn't convinced.

Scott could tell. "Honestly… I am gay but… I haven't come out yet. You are actually the first person I ever said it to out loud." Scott smiled to himself. "And when I came to this school I couldn't help but notice... notice how welcoming they were to people like us, especially the Warblers. They had no problem at all with gay kids. But… I was… well still am… not brave enough to come out. But the Warblers would talk all about Blaine, their leader in a way. They all looked up to him. He was one of the most popular kids at this school and he was out. So when I actually got a chance to meet him I couldn't help but want to be his friend. I actually… just really want someone to talk to about all this. Someone who's been there and obviously survived it. Kurt, haven't you ever just felt alone in your situation and just needed someone like you to confine in?"

Kurt stared at him. Yes he knew exactly how that felt like and Blaine was the one that was there for then ready to help. BUT Blaine was the one he wanted as more than a friend what was stopping Scott from feeling the same way?

Scott seemed to be able to read Kurt's thoughts. "Hey and you probably still think I might be "after" Blaine but… I knew he had a boyfriend. The Warbler told me. And honestly I wanted to get to know you both. Maybe actually be friends with you both. But when I first met you both… I sorry to say… Blaine seemed the friendlier one."

Kurt blinked. "What?"

"Well… you called me Steve and you were kind of rude… so I though Blaine would be nicer about helping me."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. But… he was only acting that way because to him Scott was already flirting with Blaine… Was this not the case?

"Hey. Let's just start all over. Now that you know about me we can be friends. Maybe you can help me be braver and even come out, both you and Blaine. I need all the friends I can get." Scott rose in his seat and stuck out a hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt looked at it suspiciously. Minutes went by and he still hadn't taken Scott's hand.

Scott laughed. "Ok. I get it." Scott put his hand down.

A part of Kurt knew Scott deserved the benefit of the doubt but a greater part of him just didn't want to give it to him.

"Well, here." Scott reached in his bag. He pulled out a flyer and handed it to Kurt.

"My cousin is opening an underage club."

Kurt raised any eyebrow.

"Yes a club in Ohio, amazing right. Well, its opening night is this Saturday and we're, the Warblers, are going to perform. I already told New Direction but… you seemed a little out of it yesterday. Well, they all seem excited and I told them they can even perform. Blaine said he will be there."

Kurt looked at the flyer and then back at Scott. He didn't understand what Scott meant by this.

"Come with Blaine. Have a good time. Maybe we can all talk and get all this settled."

There was another long silence. Then Kurt finally nodded and stood.

Scott nodded back.

Then with the flyer in his hand Kurt walked away.

Scott smiled.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked around and saw Dave Karofsky walking up to him. "Oh. Hi Dave." Kurt said with a nod.

"Are you ok?" Karofsky asked concerned.

Kurt gave him a weak smile and a nod. "Yeah. Thanks for asking. I actually need to go. See you around."

"But…"

Kurt walked away.

Karofsky watched him.

Down the hall Scott watched the pair.

* * *

><p>The entire New Direction walked into the club together. Their faces lit with excitement.<p>

The club was packed and lights were flashing. Music was booming from all directions.

Kurt watched as Blaine got excited. Then Kurt caught his eye and Blaine in spite of himself gave a small smile. Kurt smiled back. He and Blaine were still fighting but he wanted to take Scott on his word and get all this settled. He told Blaine he wanted to talk and that he had no problem with the Warblers and he was going to the club's opening to show his support.

"You came!" Scott said excitedly.

Kurt and Blaine looked at him.

"Of course we did." Kurt said with a smile.

Scott smiled back.

Blaine looked at Kurt impressed.

"Hey!" Nick walked up to them. "I'm glad you're all here." He said to the entire group. "Hey Scott we're on."

Scott smiled again and gave everyone a nod before he walked off with Nick.

New Directions found their way to the front of the stage. Tina gave a little wave to Mike and joined the Warblers who were already on stage all dressed in normal street clothes.

A Warbler named Jean began to rap.

**"Give Me Everything"**  
><strong>(Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer)<strong>

**[Jean]**  
>Took my life from negative to positive<br>I just want y'all know that  
>And tonight, let's enjoy life<br>That's right  
><strong>(All the people in the club started to jump and dance)<strong>  
><strong>[Scott]<strong>  
>Tonight I want all of you tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know we might not get tomorrow<br>Let's do it tonight

[**Tina]**  
>Don't care what they say<br>All the games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>'Til they handle love  
><strong>(New Directions were all dancing and cheering on the Warblers)<strong>  
><strong>[Scott]<strong>  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

**[Tina]**  
>I want you tonight,<br>I want you to stay  
>I want you tonight<p>

**[Scott]**  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<br>Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

**[Jean]**  
>Reach for the stars<br>And if you don't grab 'em,  
>At least you'll fall on top of the world<br>Think about it  
>Cuz if you slip,<br>I'm gon' fall on top yo girl (hahaa)  
>What I'm involved with<br>Is deeper than the masons  
>Baby, baby, and it ain't no secret<br>My family's from Cuba  
>But I'm an American Idol<br>Get money like Seacrest

Put it on my life, baby  
>I make you feel right, baby<br>Can't promise tomorrow  
>But, I promise tonight<br>Dale

**[The Warblers]**  
>Excuse me<br>But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight<br>And baby imma make you feel so good tonight  
>Cause we might not get tomorrow<p>

**[Scott]**  
>Tonight I want all of you tonight<br>Give me everything tonight  
>For all we know, we might not get tomorrow<br>Let's do it tonight  
>(Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other as they jumped up and down)<br>**[Tina]**  
>Don't care what they say<br>All the games they play  
>Nothing is enough<br>'Til they handle love

**[Scott]**  
>Let's do it tonight<p>

**[Tina]**  
>I want you tonight, I want you to stay<br>I want you tonight

**[Scott]**  
>Grab somebody sexy, tell 'em hey<p>

**(Blaine took Kurt's hand)**  
>Give me everything tonight<p>

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

Give me everything tonight

**[The Warblers]**  
>Excuse me<br>But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight  
>And I might take you home with me if I could tonight<br>And imma make you feel so good tonight  
>Cause we might not get tomorrow<p>

Everyone in the club cheered!

Rachel was telling Finn that they were phenomenal and the other members of New Directions agreed as they also jumped up and down.

Kurt was smiling at Blaine.

Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt's hand. Blaine squeezed tighter as he began to lean in.

Kurt's stomach did a black flip with excitement. He wanted Blaine to kiss him more than he wanted anything else in this world.

Then at that moment the Warblers rushed off stage and gave everyone in New Directions a huge group hug.

Kurt and Blaine were separated. Kurt tried to look over the crowd that separated them but he couldn't find Blaine. The noise of the club was booming and people pushed against the group from every direction. Kurt didn't know what he should do. He wanted to enjoy this with Blaine.

Then the music changed and Kurt looked back at the stage.

Blaine stood on the stage with the rest of the Warblers, Scott by his side.

Everyone in the crowd began to scream their approval as they began to sing Usher's "DJ Got Us Falling in Love" with Blaine and Scott singing the lead together.

Kurt froze. The jealous monster within him roared its fury.

Blaine looked at his element, head of the Warblers once again but instead of Kurt by his side, there was Scott looking much more suitable.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Puck was shaking him.

Kurt looked at him.

Puck and the others were smiling as he raised a liquor bottle to Kurt. "Snuck it in! Come on!" Puck shoved the bottom into Kurt's hand. "Come on!"

Kurt stared at the bottle then back at the stage where Blaine and Scott seemed to be having the time of their lives. "Screw it!" Then Kurt took a long drink from the bottle.

**To be continued**

* * *

><p>SONG THE WARBLERS SANG: "Give Me Everything" by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack, Nayer<p>

**** I cut a lot of the song out ***

Full version: /dFPU1sh_lZg

**** Disclaimer: I do not own the song. ****


	4. Chapter 4 Mistakes

The Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 4: Mistakes**

The entire club was hopping. The lights were millions of different colors flashing everywhere and the music was blasting. The teenagers screamed and jumped up and down as they danced.

Blaine, Scott and the Warblers were still on stage.

**"DJ Got Us Fallin' In Love"**  
><strong>(Usher, feat. Pitbull)<strong>

'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again  
>Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again<br>So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life  
>Gonna get you right<p>

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kurt jumped on top of a table.

"Kurt?" Mercedes yelled.

"BLAINE! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND!" Kurt screamed.

Half of the New Directions group mouths dropped open.

"What's wrong with him?" Mercedes asked the others.

Puck gave a guilty expression. "He didn't have that much…." He showed them the bottle of liquor.

"Kurt's drunk?" Finn asked.

Puck shrugged.

Finn looked at Puck annoyed and then turned to Kurt. "Kurt. Come down."

Kurt looked at him. "Finn!" He jumped down and would have fell if Finn didn't catch him. "You want to dance? Who wants to dance?" He yelled looking at everyone.

"I want to dance!" Brittany said putting up at hand.

Santana looked at her. "What… He asked who wants to dance."

Kurt grabbed her arm and dragged her to the center of the dance floor. They both began to dance dramatically in front of everyone.

"Is he going to be ok?" Mercedes asked.

Finn shrugged. "I guess it should be fine."

Kurt jumped from dance partner to dance partner. He didn't even notice when Blaine finished singing and got off the stage.

Santana was now on stage with a few of the Warblers singing _On the Floor _by Jennifer Lopez.

"Kurt. Kurt!" Jeff from the Warblers grabbed Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt finally looked at him. "Jeff! Hey!"

"Hey Kurt. Someone said Blaine was looking for you."

"Blaine! Where's Blaine! I want Blaine!" He said bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I think he's in one of those side rooms." Jeff looked over at the side of the club where a handful of little rooms were. "I think that on." He said pointing to one.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled excitedly. He ran over to the room and pushed back the curtain.

"Kurt."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

"Hey Scott, have you seen Kurt?" Blaine asked as he looked around. They were standing on the dance floor with the music blasting and the lights flickering different colors. It was hard to find anyone.

Scott looked at him and then his face fell. "Oh… well..."

Blaine looked at him. "Well what?" He asked.

"Can we talk for a second?" Scott said gesturing to a side room.

Blaine nodded and followed Scott into a room.

* * *

><p>Back in the room with Kurt: Kurt looked around. "Blaine?"<p>

Dave Karofsky stood up. "Kurt. No it's me."

"Huh? Blaine?" Kurt began to sway on the spot.

Karofsky grabbed him and help him to the couch. "Are you ok?"

"I need to see Blaine. I want Blaine." He said drunkenly.

Karofsky froze for a moment. "Kurt. I… I've been wanting to tell you something for awhile now. And… I don't think I have the courage to say it."

"Courage?" Kurt mumbled.

* * *

><p>Scott sighed. "Blaine… I don't want to be the one to tell you this but… I think you should know."<p>

"Know what?" Blaine waited.

"I saw Kurt…" He sighed again. "I saw him with Dave."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Karofsky?"

Scott nodded. "Yes. He… He has a thing for Kurt."

Blaine creased his eyebrows. "I know that. But… what about it?"

"I saw them together."

"So?"

Scott looked at Blaine intensely. "Kurt was cheating. He and Dave were together together. I saw them."

Blaine stared at him. "That's ridiculous."

"I thought you would say that."

Blaine looked at him in disbelief. "What does that mean? It is ridiculous. Kurt wouldn't do anything like that, especially with Karofsky."

"Fine. I'll show you."

* * *

><p>"Kurt. Try to listen." Karofsky said desperately. He sat next to him on the couch. "Kurt. I… I think I'm ready. I'm finally ready to come out. And… I want to finally be able to tell you… I know you already know but… I still want to say it."<p>

Kurt's vision was coming in and out and he only heard every other word. Karofsky stared at him. "Kurt. I really like you." Karofsky waited for any kind of response.

Kurt just randomly mumbled courage again.

Karofsky creased his eyebrows. "Courage?"

Kurt began to saw in a soft voice, "Blaine? Blaine." Then without another word Kurt wrapped his arms around Karofsky's neck. "Blaine."

Karofsky gazed at Kurt's lips and then without any further hesitation both leaned forward. Their lips met.

* * *

><p>"See." Scott said slightly holding the curtains of the room open so he and Blaine could peek in.<p>

Blaine's heart stopped.

There it was: Kurt and Karofsky kissing with Kurt's arms around him.

"Blaine… I…" Scott began.

Blaine shook his head. He turned around. "I'm leaving." Blaine started walking away.

"Blaine. Blaine." Scott followed him.

* * *

><p>Kurt lips were moving. He was kissing someone passionately, but it wasn't right. This wasn't right. It felt all wrong! He opened his eyes wide and after a second the blurry version finally cleared. Kurt gasped and pushed Karofsky away. "Blaine! Where's Blaine?"<p>

"What?" Karofsky said.

Kurt looked around in panic. "Blaine!" He tried to stand but fell back down. His version was going back in and out. He felt the need to throw up coming to him.

"Blaine… That guy…" Karofsky hung his head. "It's always going to be that guy." He looked back at Kurt and nodded. "I get it. I'll get him. He needs to take you home." Karofsky stood and walked to the curtain.

Kurt was sitting on the couch with his hand to his head.

Karofsky sighed. "I guess I'm glad you won't remember this tomorrow." He left.

"Hey Scott!" Karofsky walked up to him. "Have you seen Blaine? Kurt needs him."

"What? Why?" Scott snapped.

Karofsky looked at him confused. "What do you mean why?" Kurt's drunk and he needs to go home."

Scott thought for a moment. "I set this all up for you to have time with him. Use it."

Karofsky shook his head. "I told him what I wanted to say. He only wants Blaine."

"Well Blaine already left." Scott said.

"What? He did?"

Scott nodded. "Yup." Then he put an arm around Karofsky. "Hey. Why don't you take Kurt home? If he really is drunk he'll need someone to get him home safely."

"I guess you're right." Karofsky said with a nod. He walked away.

A minute later Blaine walked out of the bathroom and back to Scott. "No. I need to talk to Kurt. I… I shouldn't assume anything."

"Assume? We saw them kissing." Scott said in disbelief.

"What if… what if there is an explanation. I want to see what Kurt has to say about it."

"Well it's too late."

"What do you mean?"

Scott nodded at the exit. "They're leaving together. I guess they're going somewhere a little more private."

Blaine's eyes became blank as he watched Kurt walk out the club with his arm around Karofsky.

"Didn't you tell me you guys were fighting? Maybe he figured you two were over." Scott looked at Blaine. "Blaine!"

Silent tears were running down Blaine's face. Blaine slowly touched his own cheek and felt his wet face. "I need to get out of here."

Scott nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you home." Scott said putting an arm around him.

Blaine nodded.

**To be continued… **


	5. Ch 5 It Might be too Late to Apologize

The Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 5: It Might Be too Late to Apologize**

Kurt tossed around in bed. He was awake but hadn't opened his eyes yet. He took a minute and stretched. Then he opened his eyes and then bolted up straight. "Where am I?" He looked around. He was in his own room on his own bed. "Oh…. How did I get here? What happened last night? Ouch!" He pressed his for head to his palm. "Why does my head hurt so much? Uhhhhhhh!" He sat on his bed for a moment just letting the pain pass. "Why can't I remember anything?" He thought for a moment and then Puck's face came into his mind. "Puckerman! He gave me something to drink. Dammit why did I drink it? If this is what a hang over feels, it sucks." He said flopping back down on his bed.

Little things started to come back to him. He remembered the club and the Warblers on stage singing and of course Blaine singing with that jerk Scott…. "Blaine!" He held his head in his hands and thought hard. Did he ever get the chance to talk to Blaine? That's all he wanted yesterday. He wanted to finally make up with Blaine. But… what happened?

His phone started to ring. He looked at it. It was Mercedes. The phone said he already had eleven miss calls from her. He picked up the phone.

"Mercedes?"

"Kurt! What happened last night?" She yelled.

Kurt cringed in pain and held the phone away from him. His head felt like it was splitting in two. "Stop yelling."

"Finn said you were already home by the time he got back but no one saw you leave. What happened? You were so drunk I was worried you tried driving."

"No… I… Hmmm… what…? I left before all of you?" He said confused.

"Yeah."

"How did I get home? Well…" He thought for a moment. "Maybe Blaine took me home. Yeah that's probably what happened." He said getting cheered up by his own words.

"Uhh…." Mercedes hesitated.

"What? Did something happen?" Kurt asked.

Mercedes remained silent.

"Mercedes tell me." He demanded.

"Well… I saw Blaine… leave with Scott."

"What?" Kurt yelled. "Ahhhh!" He put his hand to his forehead again. "What do you mean Blaine left with Scott?"

"Ummm…. It was after you already went missing and I saw them leaving together. Blaine looked really upset."

"Upset?"

"Yeah… actually… he looked heartbroken. Like something really bad just happened. I…." She paused. "I think I even saw him crying."

Kurt gave a small gasp. "Blaine was crying. Why… why would he be…?"

Then a flash of a memory came back to him. Kurt remembered himself on a couch with someone over him…. It was Karofsky… Kurt closed his eyes. He could remember kissing Karofsky!

Kurt gasped and dropped the phone. "I… I didn't… I… wouldn't! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

"Kurt? Kurt?" Mercedes said from the phone.

"Kurt picked it back up. "I… I have to go."

"What? Wait…. What happened?" She said.

Kurt hung up the phone and instantly began to dial Blaine's number. It rang but then went to voicemail. Kurt hung up and called again. He called over twenty times and each time it went to voicemail. "Oh my god! What have I done? I need to talk to him! I need to talk to him!"

The next day, Monday morning:

Blaine walked down the familiar hallway. He was back… back home in away. He nodded at the students as they walked down the Dalton Academy hallway, all wearing the blue blazer. Blaine looked at his clothes. He no longer wore the blazer.

He sighed and continued to walk. He made his way to his favorite room in the entire school, the Warblers' council room. It was empty. He looked at the back of the room. They had added a piano. Blaine smiled. He always wanted them to.

He walked over to it and sat down. His fingers lightly graced across the keys. He stared down at the keyboard. Moments passed. Then after taking a deep breath he began to play.

**"Only One"**

**(Alex Band)**

**(Blaine)**

My eyes are painted red  
>The canvas of my soul,<br>Slowly breaking down, again  
>Today I heard the news<br>The stories getting old  
>When will we see the end?<br>Of the days, we bleed for what we need  
>To forgive, forget, move on<br>Cause we've got

One life to live  
>One love to give<br>One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not for sake us,<br>Only one  
>Only one<p>

**(At that moment someone walked into the room. Blaine could have sworn it would be Kurt but of course it wasn't. It was Scott. Scott simply smiled and as he approached Blaine he began to sing.)**

**(Scott)**  
>The writing's on the wall<br>Those who came before  
>Left pictures frozen still, in time<br>You say you want it all  
>But whose side you fighting for?<br>I sit and wonder why  
>There are nights, we sleep, while others they weep<br>With regret, repent, be strong  
>Cause we've got<p>

**(Both: Blaine & Scott)**  
>One life to live<br>One love to give  
>One chance to keep from falling<br>One heart to break  
>One soul to take us<br>Not for sake us  
>Only One<br>Only One

**(Scott)**  
>Just you and I<br>Under one sky

**(Both: Blaine & Scott)**  
>One life to live<br>One love to give  
>One chance to keep from falling<br>One heart to break  
>One soul to take us<br>Not forsake us  
>Only one<p>

One life to live  
>One love to give<br>One chance to keep from falling  
>One heart to break<br>One soul to take us  
>Not forsake us<p>

Only one  
>Only one<p>

Scott sat down next to Blaine on the piano bench.

Blaine sighed, looked at him, and then gave a little chuckle. "I always seem to runaway to this place. Whenever I feel like I don't belong this is where I go." Blaine said looking around the room.

Scott also looked around the room and then gave Blaine a nod. "Maybe… You should consider coming back to Dalton…" Scott suggested.

There was a long pause. Then Blaine took another long deep breath and shook his head. "When I transferred to McKinley I told myself I will never runaway again. So I'm not going to now." _And I will not end it like this with Kurt. No matter what we will talk. I would never just runway from him, no matter what happened._ Blaine thought.

After a moment Scott nodded and placed and hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Then they both looked up as they heard someone opening the door.

Blaine's eyes widen in shock when he saw Kurt walk through the double doors.

Kurt looked at Scott's hand on Blaine shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Blaine stood. "Kurt. What are you-?"

"Blaine wait. I…" He sighed. "Blaine I'm so sorry."

Blaine froze and listened.

"Everything… Everything has been my fault. I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I've been so crazy. Blaine. I've been acting the way I've been acting because… Because I have been crazy jealous."

Blaine's eyebrows creased. "Jealous?"

Kurt nodded and then looked at Scott. "Blaine. Ever since we've met Scott I have been crazy jealous that he's been trying to steal you away from me."

Blaine's mouth slightly fell open.

"And I know… I know I should have just come up to you and told you how I felt but... I didn't want you to see this side of me. I was getting so ugly and I didn't want you to know I was like that. But… if I could say anything in my defense… Blaine…" Kurt took a step closer to him. "When I met you, you were more then I could have ever hoped for. I was so lost and alone and hurt and I just needed someone to at least try to understand me and then…" Kurt smiled. "The fates gave me you. And you were kind, understanding, compassionate, you were everything. And I felt more then lucky to have met you. And then… when… when you were actually telling me I move you and then when you even told me you loved me… I just couldn't believe it. Some times I still don't believe it. And sometime I just get so scared that you're going to realized you made some crazy mistake and walk away from me. So whenever I feel like something or someone is threatening us I get scared. Blaine… I love you. And I'm just so sorry, for everything."

Blaine just stood there with his eyes locked on Kurt's. He didn't answer or make any motion. Then he hung his head. "You… you still cheated."

Kurt's heart stopped and when he blinked a tear slowly fell from his eye. "Blaine I…"

"I saw you. We saw you." He glanced at Scott.

"Blaine I was drunk. I swear to you! Blaine I… I would never… I… Blaine! I… don't want anyone but you! I can't even barley remember what happened I—"

"He didn't cheat."

Everyone looked to the door.

Karofsky was standing there. He looked at Blaine. "Kurt was really messed up and… I took advantage of that to tell him how I felt, but… He doesn't want me. I promise you. He was so drunk last night that for a moment he even thought I was you…" Karofsky sighed. "And the second he realized I wasn't… he pushed me away. He wanted only you."

Blaine glanced at Kurt.

"I even tried to find you. He needed someone to take him home and I knew wanted you but… Scott told me you had already left. So I took Kurt home to make sure nothing happened to him."

Blaine gave Karofsky a little nod and then breathed in and out. Then, "Wait. You said Scott told you I already left?" Blaine said looking from Karofsky to Scott.

Karofsky nodded.

"But... I didn't leave before you two." He looked at Kurt and Karofsky. "I watched you two leave. And… Scott knew I was still there."

Blaine looked at Scott.

Scott who was still sitting on the piano bench stared into Blaine's eyes.

"Scott. What…"

"I knew it! I knew from the beginning and I even came up to you and asked you! And you swore you weren't after Blaine!" Kurt yelled at Scott.

"What?" Blaine said looking at Kurt.

Kurt nodded at Blaine. "He's been lying this whole time!" Kurt looked back at Scott. "Why? You want Blaine back with the Warblers? Is Regionals so important to you that you had to ruin my life?" Kurt yelled.

Scott rose. "It has nothing to do with Regionals! I don't care about a stupid show choir competition!" He yelled.

"Then why?" Kurt yelled.

Blaine looked at him. "Scott what has been going on? Why have you been doing all this?"

"Are you just some boyfriend stealer?" Kurt said glaring at him.

Scott gritted his teeth. "No!"

"Then what's your problem? I love Blaine and look at all the trouble you caused us!"

"Ha! You love Blaine! I liked him before you even knew who he was!"

"WHAT?" Blaine said staring at him.

Scott looked at him. Then he kicked the nearest chair. "God dammit!"

"Scott, tell me what you are talking about! I never met you before we met at the mall."

Scott didn't say anything. He just breathed in and out.

"Scott." Blaine said taking a step closer to him.

Scott suddenly sat down and put his face into his hands. "Dammit…" He said. He gave a heavy sigh and then looked into Blaine's eyes. "I'm so sorry."

**To be continued…**


	6. Chapter 6 Regret, Repent, Be Strong

**(Authors Note: Just really wanted to say thank you to everyone that writes me reviews! They really really mean the world to me. And they honestly inspire me to keep writing. So once again thank you soooooooo much! I really appreciate each one.)**

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 6: Regret, Repent, Be Strong**

They all just stood there. Blaine, Kurt, and Karofsky just stared at Scott not knowing what to say.

After a long pause Blaine asked, "Scott, why are you sorry?"

Scott sighed and looked down at his knees.

"Tell me what you mean." Blaine said.

Kurt stood there furious. He wanted to keep yelling! He even wanted to throw something at Scott but… he also wanted to know what Scott had to say. So he waited.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I didn't want any of this." Scott ran his fingers through his hair and then looked at Blaine again. "Might as well sit down, it's not a short story."

Blaine, Kurt and Karofsky all took a seat.

Scott pressed forehead against his palm and began to talk. "I… I didn't really mean to do all this. To ruin any lives." He said looking at Kurt. "But… Well… the truth is… Blaine… the truth is that I've waited years just to tell you…" He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I've never regretted something more than how much I regret what I did to you."

"What did you do?"

"It's a long story."

"Well we're not going anywhere so go for it." Kurt said rudely.

Scott nodded at him and then looked back at Blaine. "You wouldn't know but… I used to go with you to your old school."

Blaine's eyes were unblinking as he nodded.

Scott looked down at his knees. "Well… I started high school already knowing. I had always been attracted to guys. But I also knew it was something you didn't go around telling people. For me it was an automatic thing. If you were gay you just have learn to keep it to yourself, especially around here being gay wasn't just not normal or wrong it was even punishable. So keeping my sexuality a secret was as natural as breathing to me, and honestly… I was good looking, outgoing, and popular why would I ruin all that. So I kept the lie up, dating tons of girls, I even slept with them so no one would even question it. And then… There was a buzz going around the school. Some freshman had come out of the closet." Scott glanced at Blaine but then looked back at his knees.

Blaine had understood. This freshman was himself.

Scott continued. "Everyone was talking about it. Of course I wondering so sought him out. He wasn't in any of my classes but I've seen him around. He was popular too but now… I watched…" Now he looked at Blaine and kept his gaze on him. "I watched how you couldn't even go down a hallway without someone shoving you into a locker, calling you names, or tripping you. I couldn't believe it. It was like the entire school had a new punching bag. I started to follow you around. And as time passed it just got worse and worse. I would always look at you and wonder. Does he regret it? Does he wish he never said anything? Does he wish he was never honest about who he was? But there you were taking it all day after day. I wished I could be as brave. It wasn't long before I developed a crush. But still I just watched never saying anything, never daring. There were so many times I imagined myself actually going up to you and telling the kids messing with you to back off. To tell you, you weren't alone and that you were the bravest person I ever met, but of course… I never did. I let my fear control everything about me." Scott sighed and broke his and Blaine's eye contact.

"Then the Sadie Hawkins Dance came. I remember actually standing at my locker looking at you out of the corner of my eye wondering what if I actually asked you. What if I actually confessed my feelings and we went to that dance together not caring what the world thought? Maybe I could be brave if you were there beside me. But then I blinked and realized this wasn't some stupid movie and it wouldn't be like that. So… when the first girl asked me I accepted. The day of the dance came… and I pretty much spent the whole night watching you and your friend. I was glad you had someone but I was still disappointed in myself that it wasn't me. I knew he was just a friend." Scott gave a little smirk. "I even told myself if it was me we wouldn't be going as just friends. The end of the night came and… I had lost my cell phone… and then…" Scott took a few deep breaths and held onto his knees. "Then… my brother, who was a senior found it. You see… a few weeks earlier I had snuck a picture of you and I… made it my wallpaper. Stupid thing to do really. I don't know what I was thinking back then. Well my brother obviously saw it and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. Next thing I know he was yanking me out of the gym. He threw me against the wall and showed me the phone. "What is this shit?" He yelled at me. I froze. I was completely panicking. My deepest darkest secret was discovered and by all people my homophobic brother. "You're a fag like that kid out there!" I just stared at him not knowing what to say. He threw my phone to the ground and stomped on it. He told me if he ever saw something like this again… if he ever heard anything about me being gay he was going to tell our dad and they both would put me in the hospital and then disown me. At that moment…" Scott began to shake. "You and your friend walked out of the gym. We watched as you both sat outside on the cub waiting for a ride. My brother smiled and called two of his friends over. He laughed and said, "I'm going to show you what happens to faggots around here."" Scott buried his face in his hands. "I... I tried…. I grabbed him and told him don't do it! But… he punched me and told me if I tried to stop them he was going to do worse to me…" Scott's eyes began to water. "So… I sat there… and watched… as my brother beat the living crap out of the guy I liked. I did nothing."

Blaine shivered as the memory came to him. It was one of the worst memories of his life. It was something he hated to think about.

Kurt looked from Scott to Blaine. His cheeks were already stained with tears. Hearing all the things Blaine went through was as painful as if it was happening to him. Blaine's pain was his pain. Kurt reached out and placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine gave him a feeble smile and nodded.

Then they both looked back to Scott.

Scott swallowed and then continued. "So there it was, from that point on my brother was on to me. He kept a close watch waiting for me to do anything 'gay' so he could do the same to me. Meanwhile… I had never felt guiltier in my entire life. After a few weeks when you finally came back to school I just… every time I looked at you wanted to just shoot myself. I had never regretted something more. All I ever wanted to do was to at least go up to you and apologize for what happened. It was my fault you had to go through that I couldn't even say sorry. I felt so bad. What if my brother saw me go up to you? What if he told everyone the truth about me? What if he attacked you again? I was scared of what he would do to me. So for the rest of the year I walked around with chains of guilt weighing me down." Scott wiped any trace of tears from his eyes. "That summer my brother moved out and went away for college. I felt free. There was no one hanging over me waiting for a reason to beat me up. I even told myself the second school starts again I would go up to you and apologize. It was something I had to do! I couldn't move forward if I didn't… I remember that first day. I saw you at your locker. It was my chance." Scott looked at Blaine and chuckled. "You probably don't remember but… I went right up to you. And then… I froze… What was I thinking? Even before my brother found out I still was living a lie. He wasn't what was stopping me from apologizing or coming out… it was myself. I was too scared… I was too afraid of how the world would see me and treat me… so after a minute went by you assumed I had the locker next to yours and walked away. Why wasn't I brave enough?" Scott sighed again. "Even with my brother gone kids continued to harass you and by the second week of school you were gone. Rumors said you transferred to some private school."

Blaine nodded.

Everyone took a deep breath.

"Over a year went by and I told myself I had lost my chance at redemption. Then at the beginning of this year my dad got a promotion. My parents always wanted me to go to Dalton but could never afford it. Now they could. I didn't protest. I didn't really care. So… I came here." Scott looked around the room. "I was still in the closet and I didn't plan to change that here. Who knew… maybe Dalton was filled with even more homophobes than my last school. After a month here I found out it was just the opposite. Dalton was like a safe haven for gays, for anyone really. No bullying. I couldn't believe it. I found myself asking around if there were really gay kids here that never had a problem. Someone told me that the school's glee club, the Warblers, had two gay kids and they never had a problem. They told me that the lead vocalist himself was gay and he was like a rock star at this school. His name was Blaine." Scott smiled at Blaine. "When I heard that I couldn't believe it. Could it really be Blaine? The Blaine I liked and always regretted never saying sorry to. So I wandered into his very room to find you. But of course I was too late. You had just transferred to McKinley, McKinley where the other Warbler Kurt was. And then that's when they invited me to join. They told me that they usually competed against McKinley and there was a good chance of seeing him perform. So I said screw it and joined. Who would have thought I could actually sing?" Scott gave a little laugh. "Then we found out we would not be competing with McKinley for sectionals. But they told me if we won that we would go against them for regionals. So I became determined. Winning at Sectionals meant meeting Blaine again. Well we won and then… we were performing at the mall and they told me their friends from McKinley were coming to watch. When I turned around on that stage and saw you there watching, my heart almost ripped out of my chest. I told myself this time would be completely different. Dalton had made me braver. I might not come out but I would at least approach you. Befriend you if I could and when the time was right… tell you who I was and finally say sorry. And I'm not going to lie in the back of my head I thought, and maybe after all that you might accept me as more than a friend. But then… there was you." Scott looked at Kurt.

Kurt folded his arms and didn't say anything.

"The other Warblers had already told me that Blaine had got involved with you. I couldn't help but be insanely jealous. Blaine had a boyfriend? When did that happen? And of course I thought that could have been me! I knew him first. And then when I actually met you and you were rude and calling me Steve I wanted to shoot myself. This is Blaine's boyfriend?"

Kurt frowned.

Scott looked back to Blaine. "But still… I told myself… it didn't matter just at least befriend you. But… from the word go… meeting you again. Seeing how much you've grown since being at our old school… I fell for you all over. You were now so confident and amazing and I just… wanted at least a chance to be with you." Scott couldn't help but slightly blush at his confession. "So I couldn't help it. I saw how easy it was to push Kurt's buttons and I hoped he would just maybe back off a little so you could get to know me. And the friendlier you were with me the more I thought I might actually have a chance. So… when I saw you two were actually fighting… I… started to really push." Scott looked at Kurt and sighed. "You were completely right. I was 'after Blaine' but… what did you expect me to say? The truth? But I will tell you that… I did tell you the truth when I said you were the first person I ever told, about being gay. When you asked me I was so taken aback, and for the first time in my life, I… I just did it! I guess I was finally brave enough." Then Scott glanced at Karofsky. "And this one. It was obvious from day one that he had a thing for Kurt. I thought that it was perfect. I would get Blaine and Karofsky would get Kurt." Scott looked around at all of them, "Obviously it did not work out like I had planned." Scott clasped his hands together. "So there you have it. My true confessions. I'm the bad guy of the story… from the very beginning. Kurt was right to be suspicious of me. He did nothing wrong." Scott looked at Blaine. "Blaine… I know this is a lot to take in… and I'm… really really am sorry for everything I've done to you and Kurt since meeting you guys but… I just… really want to say… about… about what happened…. At the dance… I… I…." Scott started to shake again. "Blaine I know… it's been awhile but… I…." Scott's eyes started to tear up again.

"I forgive you."

Scott froze.

"And honestly… you don't even need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong back then. I get it. You were afraid. Who wouldn't be? I know I was for sure. I eventually ran. We both, well all of us here had to deal with being gay in high school, we still are and we all found different ways of dealing with it. Not all the ways were great…" He glanced over a Karofsky. "But… it's not easy being different. Sometimes we have to learn that the hard way." Blaine said looking down.

Kurt again grabbed his shoulder and when Blaine looked up at him, Kurt smiled.

"But. For everything you did since we met again… well that's not only me. You also hurt Kurt with all of this."

"Yeah you did." Kurt said folding his arms again.

Scott nodded. "Kurt. I… I know I've been terrible. But hey all is fair in love and war right?" There was a pause. "Ok. I'm joking. Kurt I really am sorry for everything. I really went too far. I almost ruined what you have with Blaine and I'm sorry… I just…" Scott looked at Blaine... he still had feelings for Blaine. Those feelings weren't going anywhere. But… he did now know… nothing could ever come of them. He smiled as his heart ached for Blaine. He loved Blaine but… Blaine was Kurt's and honestly… maybe it was better that way. "Kurt I'm sorry. I hope you could forgive."

Kurt glared at Scott. "No. Defiantly not today. Try again tomorrow."

Scott smiled. "I'll apologize every single day if you want."

"Well that's a start." Kurt looked at him and sighed. He didn't hate Scott as much as he did an hour ago but… he didn't like him either. Scott still almost broke him and Blaine up but… Kurt couldn't really blame him. He was right: all is fair in love and war. And if the kids in New Directions hated each other for stealing each others boyfriends and girlfriends they would have all killed each other by now, and of course… Kurt couldn't blame him for loving Blaine. It was just so easy to do.

**To be continue…**


	7. Chapter 7 No One

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 7: No One**

Scott smiled. He couldn't help but think if Kurt wasn't dating the guy he loved he might actually like him, as a friend of course. Then Scott turned to Karofsky, "Dave. I'm also sorry for getting you dragging up in all this."

Karofsky shook his head. "It's fine. Trust me I'm not a victim here." He looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry too about everything."

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Thank you Dave."

They all stood there letting an awkward silence pass between them.

Blaine glanced up at Scott and saw Scott was already looking at him.

Scott gave a swift smile. "Blaine… if it's worth anything… You're the bravest guy I know… Then and now."

Blaine froze for a moment and then he finally gave him a little smile and nod. "Thanks. That means a lot." He said.

Kurt's eyes were on Blaine. Blaine has always been brave to Kurt. There were moments he knew Blaine might have been scared or felt uncomfortable but he always stuck by Kurt through in spite of anything. He never let his fear come before Kurt. He smiled as he remembered that moment long ago when Blaine first sent him that text message. It was Blaine who first taught him the lesson of courage.

Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt and their eyes met with intensity. They both just gazed into each others eyes losing all sense of their surroundings.

Scott cleared his throat. "I guess we should be getting out of here." Scott said grabbing Karofsky by the arm. "I'm sure we are missing a class or something." He pulled him to the door and then pushed him out. Scott looked back at Blaine one last time. He could see Blaine's loving expression as he looked at Kurt. Of course jealousy flared within him but… he also couldn't help but be happy. He knew better than anyone how much Blaine deserved to be happy and as long as Kurt made him happy he wouldn't try anything again. Scott gave Kurt a little smirk, _but_ the second Kurt wasn't making him happy anymore and Blaine was done with him, he will be there to pick up the pieces and maybe finally get his chance. Scott walked out of the room.

Kurt and Blaine continued to gaze into each others eyes. They hadn't even looked away to see the other two leave.

"Blaine. I… I still want to also say I'm sorry. No matter what happened I should have came to you. I should have told you how I felt. I caused all this." Kurt said.

Blaine shook his head. "No I'm sorry. I should have noticed what was going on. I'm sorry for being so naïve and for actually leading Scott on. I was just so oblivious. I love you and I should have had some clue to why you were so upset."

Kurt smiled. "Hey lets just stop apologizing. There's too many "I'm sorrys." going around. We're even, you're sorry, I'm sorry. You love me, I love you. And I really need to learn to trust in that more. I need to know that no matter what happens nothings ever going to stop me from loving you and you from loving me."

Blaine smiled.

"So truce?"

"Only if you promise one thing."

Kurt nodded. "Anything."

"That no matter what happens you'll come to me. Tell me what you're thinking. I never want you to feel like you can't confide in me. Promise me you'll talk to me."

Kurt's lips curled into a smile. "I promise."

They both stood there once again glazing into each others eyes.

Kurt closed his eyes and leaned forward.

Blaine bit his lip and also began to lean forward.

Kurt's stomach flutter with butterflies and then…

"Wait! What's today?" Blaine said pulling back and looking at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes popped back open. "What?" He asked.

"What's today?" Blaine asked again.

"I… uh… I don't know…" Kurt said looking at him in disbelief.

"Regionals is in a few days right?" Blaine asked.

"Uh… I guess so… but Blaine…" Kurt wanted his kiss!

Blaine's face broke into a huge grin. "Kurt, come with me." He said taking Kurt's hand. He pulled him out of the room and they ran down the hall (in slow motion of course) together. Blaine led him to an empty study room.

Kurt looked around and smiled as he realized where they were.

Blaine led him to a table. "Ok, Kurt. Sit right here." He said pushing Kurt down into a chair. He then took the seat next to him.

Kurt smirked as he looked at Blaine's smug expression.

"Well, almost a year ago today. We kissed right here at this very spot, for the first time."

Kurt couldn't help blush as he remembered how incredibility happy he was that day

Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's like he did that day. "Kurt. You move me. And…" Blaine gave a little chuckle. "And transferring to McKinley was just an excuse to spend more time with you. I love you."

Kurt's heart started to race like it did a year ago. He knew what was coming but his entire body still tingled at the thought of Blaine's lips on his.

They both leaned forward and their lips met. Just like a year ago their lips did not quickly separate. The kiss grew longer and more passionate.

Blaine reached up his hand to cup Kurt's face.

Kurt kept leaning forward with excitement. His body was practically on top of Blaine's.

After another moment they finally pulled apart.

Kurt sat back down in his seat.

They looked at each other and after a long pause they laughed.

"Come here!" Blaine said reaching out for Kurt.

Kurt obeyed and without another word Kurt's and Blaine's lips collided.

* * *

><p>"Ok guys! Regionals is this week! We need to write our songs!" Mr. Schue said to New Directions. They were all in the choir room.<p>

Kurt and Blaine sat together as usual.

"And I was thinking-"

"If I may?" Kurt said raising his hand and cutting Mr. Schue off.

Mr. Schue looked at him. "Yes Kurt?"

"I was wondering if I could have the floor."

Mr. Schue nodded and gestured for him to come up.

Kurt got up from his seat and stood in front of everyone. He took a deep breath and said, "Ok everybody. I don't know if all of you know but… this has been a crazy couple of weeks for me. And for those involved I wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked at Rachel and Mercedes and then he looked at Blaine and smiled. "Especially Blaine, a lot of things happened this week and I'm ashamed at how I handed it all. I know for now on I will be different. I've defiantly learned from my mistakes. So… I wanted to dedicate a song to my boyfriend Blaine."

Everyone looked at Blaine.

Blaine's smile was both embarrassed and pleased.

"This song isn't really in my field of expertise but… Its pretty much exactly how I feel." Kurt looked at Brad at the piano and the rest of the orchestra.

They nodded and began to play.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. "This is for you."

**"No One"**

**(by Alicia Keys)**

I just want you close

Where you can stay forever

You can be sure

That it will only get better

**(Kurt's eyes were fixed on Blaine's)**

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's going to be alright

People keep talking they can say what they like

But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

**(Blaine's eyes were bright with happiness and he simply smiled as Kurt continue to sing)**

When the rain is pouring down

And my heart is hurting

You will always be around

This I know for certain

You and me together

Through the days and nights

I don't worry 'cause

Everything's going to be alright

People keep talking they can say what they like

But all i know is everything's going to be alright

**(The girls in the room began to sway back and forth as they enjoyed the song)**

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world

To find something like what we have

I know people will try, try to divide, something so real

So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one

**(Blaine's eyes began to water)**

No one, no one

Can get in the way of what I'm feeling

No one, no one, no one

Can get in the way of what I feel for you

Everyone clapped and cheered.

Kurt glanced around and saw smiles on everyone's faces. Then he looked back to Blaine.

Blaine's gaze hadn't moved from Kurt once. His eyes were still watery but no tears had spilled out. The corner of his lips were curled up in a blissful smile. He opened his mouth to say something but… at that moment he realized… Kurt had taken his breath away. So all he could do was widen in smile and give Kurt a significant little nod. He was speechless.

Kurt returned the nod, completely understanding Blaine's reaction.

Mr. Schue approached Kurt and gave him a clap on the back. "Good job."

Kurt briefly glanced at him and nodded. Then he climbed the rows and took his seat next to Blaine.

Blaine without looking at Kurt took Kurt's hand. He held it tight on his lap and continued to smile.

Kurt looked at their hands intertwined and felt Blaine's warmth. His cheeks turned pink. He also just simply smiled and the looked forward to listen to Mr. Schue's lesson.

**To be continue…**


	8. Chapter 8 Keep Marching On

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 8: Keep Marching On**

"Ok guys! We are here again!" Mr. Schue said excitedly to the group. "Regionals!"

Everyone smiled and clapped excitedly for their selves. This was New Direction's third year making it to Regionals and this year they felt there was no way they could lose. They had their original songs ready and nothing was going to stop them.

"Come on guys lets go!" Mr. Schue said waving an arm for them to enter the hall to take their seats.

Blaine looked over at Kurt.

Kurt was smiling but he was also fidgeting an awful lot.

Blaine rubbed his shoulders. "Kurt, relax. The song you wrote is great and with you doing the opening solo there is no way we can lose." There was a moment of silence as Blaine waited for Kurt to respond, but he didn't. "Kurt?"

Kurt finally looked at him. He was frowning.

"Kurt?" Blaine said again. "You ok?"

Kurt nodded without meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt…"

"Hey lets go see the Warblers." Kurt suggested.

Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>The two of them snuck back stage.<p>

"Hahahahaha relax! You don't even have a solo!"

Blaine and Kurt looked up and saw Scott slapping Karofsky on the back.

"Just don't die out there on stage and you're good." Scott said with a smile to Karofsky. Then he looked up and saw Blaine and Kurt. His smile grew. "Hey, you two."

Blaine smiled, "Hey."

Kurt gave a stiff nod. Then he looked at Karofsky, "Dave you look sick."

Karofsky tried to nod but failed.

Kurt tried to hold back a giggle but also failed.

"He was like this for Sectionals too." Scott explained to the other two. "But once we get out there he'll be fine."

"Dave. You performed in front of people how many times already? You can't be this nervous." Kurt said gently.

Karofsky opened his mouth and took in lots of air and then said, "But not for a contest like this."

Kurt smiled. He remembered how nervous he was last year because it was the first time he had a solo in front of a competition audience. It was Blaine back then who got him to finally calm down. It was always Blaine.

"Dave. Listen." Scott said to him with a soothing voice. "These two are the ones who should feel sick. When they see us perform they're not going to know what to do."

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smile. "Is that so?"

Scott smiled back. "Yup! Our song nails the theme! "Never Give Up'."

"Oh yeah well Kurt wrote our opening song and he's singing it himself so I wouldn't be so sure." Blaine said proudly.

Kurt looked down at the floor and frowned.

Then someone yelled that the Warblers were on in two minutes.

Blaine and Kurt said their good lucks and took their seats with the rest of New Directions.

* * *

><p>The host announced the Dalton Academy Warblers and the curtains drew back.<p>

They were all standing in neat rows. The music began to play and all the Warblers began to march in place.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other curiously.

The Warblers continued to march with Scott at the front.

Then Scott took a step forward and began to sing.

**Marching On**

**By: One Republic**

**(Scott)**

For those days we felt like a mistake,  
>Those times when love's what you hate<br>Somehow  
>We keep marchin on<p>

For those nights that I couldn't be there,  
>I've made it harder to know that you know<br>That somehow  
>We'll keep movin on<p>

**(All the Warblers began to march around the stage)**  
>There's so many wars we fought<br>There's so many things we're not  
>But with what we have<br>I promise you that

**(The Warblers)**  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on

**(Scott)**  
>For all of the plans we've made<br>There isn't a flag I'd wave  
>Don't care where we've been<br>I'd sink us to swim

**(The Warblers)**  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on

**(Scott)**  
>For those doubts that swirl all around us<br>For those lives that tear at the seams  
>We know<br>We're not what we've seen

Oh  
>For this dance we move with each other<br>There ain't no other step  
>Than one foot<br>Right in front of the other  
>Oh<p>

There's so many wars we fought  
>There's so many things we're not<br>But with what we have

I promise you that

**(The Warblers)**  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on

**(Scott)**  
>For all of the plans we've made<br>There isn't a flag I'd wave  
>Don't care where we've been<br>I'd sink us to swim

**(The Warblers)**  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on

**(The Warblers)**

**(They all began to stomp their right foot)**  
>Right Right Right Right Left<br>Right Right Right Right Left  
>Right Right Right Marchin On<p>

**(Scott)**

We'll have the days we break  
>And we'll have the scars to prove it<br>We'll have the bombs that we saved  
>And we'll have the heart<br>Not to lose it  
><strong>(All the Warblers suddenly froze and Scott kept stomping his right foot)<strong>  
>For all of the times we fought<br>For all of the things I'm not

**(They all jumped and began to march around again)**  
>Oh!<p>

**(Scott)**  
>You put one foot in front of the other<br>We move like we ain't got no other  
>We go where we go we're marchin on<br>Marchin on

There's so many wars we fought  
>There's so many things we're not<br>But with what we have  
>I promise you that<p>

**(The Warblers)**  
>We're marchin on<br>We're marchin on  
>Right Right Right Right Left<br>Right Right Right Right Left  
>Marchin on<br>Marchin on 

Then the entire audience burst into applause.

Blaine and Kurt clapped and cheered the loudest. They couldn't help but grin broadly at each other with pride for their former school.

The rest of New Direction was also impressed and happy for the Warblers. They cheered and whistled.

* * *

><p>Now it was New Direction's turn to show how they 'Never Give Up'.<p>

The Warblers took their seats in the audience and New Direction waited back stage for their turn to go.

Everyone was beaming with excitement, everyone except for Kurt.

Blaine noticed and started to rub his shoulders again. "Nervous?" He asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"Then what is it? Come on! You're getting your solo in front of everyone and it's the song _you_ wrote! This is what you always wanted." Blaine said giving Kurt a little shake. He didn't understand why Kurt wasn't excited.

Kurt shook his head. "No…" He looked down. "There is something I always wanted more."

Blaine creased his eyebrows. "What…?"

"Kurt! Now! You're up!" Mr. Schue said animatedly giving Kurt a little push on stage.

Kurt walked up to the microphone stand. The music began to play and the curtains pulled back. Kurt looked out at the audience and saw the Warblers. He saw Scott and Dave give him an encouraging smile. Kurt put his hands around the microphone.

Everyone waited.

"I'm sorry." Kurt said into the mic, then without another word walked off stage. 

**To be continued… **


	9. Chapter 9 I say, No!

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 9: I say, "No!"**

"Kurt! What are you doing? Are you ok?" Blaine yelled as Kurt joined him at the left wing of the stage.

Everyone else was also shocked, either gaping at Kurt or asking him what was going on.

Kurt didn't look at anyone else but Blaine and then to the ground.

Blaine tried to meet his eyes. "Kurt! What happened?" He asked grabbing Kurt's arms.

Kurt shook his head. "I can't."

Rachel's mouth fell open. "What do you mean you can't?" She yelled.

"Kurt. Look at me. Why? What's going on? This is your solo! Come on! Go out there and kill it!" Blaine said giving him an unsure smile.

Kurt finally looked back up into Blaine's eyes. "I don't deserve it."

"WHAT?" Half of the group said in shock.

Rachel and Mercedes were flabbergasted.

"Kurt what on earth are you talking about?" Blaine said concerned.

"I don't deserve the solo. I'm not going out there."

"Kurt…" Blaine began.

"Blaine. I don't deserve this. I… I still feel terrible about everything I put you through."

"What? Kurt, forget about—" Blaine started to say.

"No! Everything… everything, I did… Blaine… and about... what happened with Karofsky... I…"

Blaine took his gaze off of Kurt's eyes and looked to the side.

"Blaine!" Kurt said trying to get Blaine to look at him again. "I know you forgave me for everything but I-"

"Kurt. This isn't the time for this!" Blaine said stern.

"I know! We'll talk about everything later but… I still…"

"Just go out there and do your solo. This is what you want." Blaine pointed to the stage.

"I do want it! I do but… I want you to have it!"

Blaine's mouth fell open, along with everyone else's.

"I'm a diva…" Kurt said with a little smirk. "So, of course I want to go out there! But I want to give this to you. I know the others don't know but I heard your song! You wrote an amazing song. You need to go out there and sing it!"

"Kurt what are you-"

"New Directions… are you disqualifying yourselves?" Someone from the show choir committee asked the group.

Kurt looked at the person desperately. "Two minutes, please!"

The person stared at him, nodded, and then walked away.

Kurt began to speak quickly, "Blaine, listen to me. You need to sing your song! I am so proud of you. I know you're used to solos but I know this is different. I know this is your own words and I know it takes more courage to go out there and tell the world how you feel but… Like Scott said. You are the bravest guy I know! You're not scared anymore. You and me we'll never be scared again! We recently saw how being scared into being someone you're not can ruin a person's life. I don't want that for you. I want you to go out there and sing your song. I want you to have this." Kurt was now grabbing onto Blaine's arms.

Blaine just blinked. "But… this is your solo."

"Hey like I said I'm a diva. I'll take the next solo from Rachel or Mercedes." He said giving them a little wink.

"But…. I…"

"Blaine. What I want more than any solo, is to make _you_ happy." Kurt smiled and Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "Now get out there!" Kurt said trying to give him a little push.

Blaine looked at the others.

They looked confused for the most part but Rachel gave Blaine a little nod.

Blaine looked back at Kurt and nodded too. "Ok!"

Kurt's smile grew. "Go!"

Blaine walked out onto the stage. He stood behind the microphone stand and looked out at the crowd.

Kurt was right. He was used to solos but he was also right that this was completely different. This was Blaine putting himself out there for the world to see. Usually the stage was a second home for him. It was somewhere he felt safe, somewhere no one could touch him. But now… he wasn't sure. What if no one liked what he had to say? What if they hated it, if they didn't understand it? What if they judged him? What if… this world didn't accept him? If they didn't like how different he was? He knew first hand what people did to others they didn't understand and accept.

Then Blaine looked over at Kurt.

Kurt was beaming at him. He sent him a thumbs up and Blaine smiled.

Yes, Kurt was right… he had been scared but… did it really matter what the world thought? As long as he had Kurt did anything anyone else thought mattered? He and Kurt might have their problems but the one thing he was sure of was that Kurt loved him and because of that love Blaine was done, done trying to fit into the world's expectations of him. He was going to say no.

The music started to play.

Blaine gave Kurt a little nod and then looked out at the crowd again. He saw Scott.

Scott was smiling up at him.

Blaine sent him a wink and then after taking a deep breath,

**"Status Quo"**

**By: Darren Criss (Starship)**

It starts with not questioning the answers  
>And giving up before you've begun<br>It locks all the doors  
>Increases the pressure<br>And in a flash  
>Your time is up before it's done<br>And you won't know how it can feel  
>To feel at all<p>

So I say no to status quo  
>Who wants to be like the rest<br>And deny the best that I'm meant for  
>I will show the status quo<br>Who wants to be normal  
>I'll never conform<br>I will be content to resent the status quo

I'll kick down the walls around me  
>They don't know how strong I am<br>I'm not defined by boundaries  
>They will never understand<p>

I'm so much more

**(Blaine glanced at Kurt)**

Than status quo  
>Forget about being another pipe dreamer<br>Stuck on the bottom floor  
>And I know<br>It's time to go  
>So maybe I've gotten everything that I wanted<br>But I think that I might have made it so  
>When I said no, no, no<br>To status quo

For a moment Blaine couldn't hear anything. He only heard the sound of his own heart beat and his deep breathes. He looked over at Kurt and Kurt was literally jumping up and down with the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen. Then as if someone suddenly turned the volume up Blaine could hear the blast of noise coming from the audience.

They were all cheering!

The Warblers were even on their feet clapping as hard as they could.

Blaine grinned. A part of him wanted to even cry. He was completely overwhelmed with emotion. This was exactly what he needed. It was a debut to his new life. This school year was really about redemption and clouser and for the first time he truly felt like he had it. This was the new Blaine, a Blaine that was always going to say no, to status quo.

Blaine gave a great sigh of relief and then glanced over at Kurt again.

Kurt was still smiling.

Blaine mouthed the words, "Thank you." to him.

Kurt's smile broadened as he gave Blaine a nod.

Then at that moment the rest of New Direction rushed on stage to take their positions for their next song.

A back stage worker came and took the microphone stand off stage.

Kurt also rushed on stage and without even thinking grabbed Blaine's hand.

Together they ran to the back of the stage turned their backs to the crowd. Their hands separated.

Rachel and Finn took their spots at the front.

The crowd silenced and sat back down in their seats.

The music started to play.

Once again Blaine glanced at Kurt.

Kurt winked and Blaine winked back.

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"It's for me!" Kurt said almost knocking his father to the ground as he rushed to get to the door first.

"Ok! Ok! Don't kill me!" Burt said raising his hands in surrender and looking at his son in disbelief.

"Sorry! It's Blaine!" Kurt said not looking back. He reached the door and after taking a deep breath he opened it.

"Hey." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hi." Kurt said returning the smile with his own.

There was a moment of silence, and then Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand. "Come on." He said giving Blaine's hand a little tug.

Blaine walked into the house and Kurt automatically started leading him up the stairs.

Blaine smiled and nodded at Kurt's father and said, "Hi."

Burt looked at Kurt. "Where are you two going?" Burt asked suspiciously.

Kurt looked back at his father in disbelief. "My room…"

Burt raised a concerned eyebrow. "To do what?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "To talk." And with that Kurt pulled Blaine completely up the stairs and into his room. Kurt closed the door behind them and told Blaine to take a seat on his bed.

"What's up with your dad?" Blaine asked.

Kurt rolled his eyes again. "Nothing… he just doesn't want us being inappropriate in here." Kurt sat down next to Blaine on the bed.

"Inappropriate?" Blaine said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

Kurt grinned. "Yeah. It's a long story. But anyway…" Kurt put his hand over Blaine's. "We… we're here to talk."

Blaine gave a little nod and then took his gaze from Kurt. He looked causally around the room.

After a minute in silence Kurt sighed and said, "So…"

Blaine didn't look at him. He only repeated, "So…"

Kurt looked down at their hands and gave an ever bigger sigh. "Well… Blaine…"

Blaine glanced at him.

Kurt looked back at Blaine and said, "Well… I… I'm sorry. I really am Blaine. And I know you wanted to just move on from it but… I know if…" Kurt gulped. "If I saw you kissing anyone else no matter what the explanation was I would be heartbroken." Kurt's voice cracked at the last word.

Blaine once again took his eyes off of Kurt and looked aimlessly around the room. "I was."

Kurt's expression turned guilty as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. "Blaine… I… I've never regretted something more in my entire life. And you have to know I didn't do it on purpose, I-"

"I know. I believe Karofsky." Blaine still didn't meet Kurt's eyes.

"But… not… only the kiss… I didn't mean to hurt you! Blaine. I would _never_ purposely hurt you. Blaine even with my crazy jealousy I _never_ actually wanted anything to happen to you. I love you too much to want to ever bring you pain. Blaine you have to believe me."

Blaine gave a little nod.

"I know I shouldn't have drank and I shouldn't have been with Dave and… but Blaine… I swear to you that everything I did even getting mad at you and not talking to you, was never because you did anything wrong. It was me dealing with my own craziness. Even though from the beginning I felt Scott was attracted to you and even figured out that he was trying to get with you I never for one second though you would ever cheat on me. I trust you more than anyone else, even more than I trust myself sometimes. I just… I just couldn't stand seeing someone else all over you. Someone who…" Kurt paused.

Blaine glanced at him again.

"Someone, you actually got along with so well… Someone, who might even be better for you..."

"What?" Blaine said now directly looking at Kurt.

"Scott… he's like another you in away. The new lead singer of the Warblers. He's outgoing and was so friendly to you from the beginning. He admired you so much and you guys seemed to hit it off so well. You should have seen you two on that stage together singing. You guys…"

"Kurt. No one is better for me than you." Blaine said very seriously.

Kurt actually felt his heart skip a beat at Blaine's words. Kurt looked back down at their hands and then took a breath and looked up again. "Still… I should not have let my jealously get the better of me like it did. Look at all the problems I caused because of it. I kept my feelings from you, we had a fight, I got drunk, I kissed Dave, and I hurt you." Kurt looked down again. "Even if you forgive me… I won't ever forgive myself." Kurt's eyes started to fill with water, but he was able to keep them in.

There was a long stretch of silence. They both avoid each other's eyes.

Then finally Blaine sighed. "Kurt."

Kurt looked up and met Blaine's eyes.

"Do you know why it was so easy for me to forgive you?"

Kurt's eyes opened wider in surprise. He shook his head.

"Well…" Blaine sighed. "Because, I get it."

Kurt's eyebrows creased to show he didn't understand.

"Trust me… seeing you and Karofsky… you know… It… hurt. More than pretty much anything I've even been through. But then… when everything came out and the truth about everything was revealed… when I found out all this happened because of your jealously and miscommunication… I remembered… there was a moment I felt even worse. There was a moment that hurt me even more than when I saw you kissing Karofsky."

"What? When?" Kurt asked completely astonished.

**(Author's Note: The events Blaine will be talking about occurred in my last Klaine fanfiction: _Klaine vs. Karofsky_. These two fanfics: _Klaine vs. Karofsky_ and _Klaine War of the Warblers_ are linked together. For example Karofsky transferred to Dalton in _Klaine vs. Karofsky_ and in this story he was already at Dalton.)**

Blaine lifted his free hand and gently slide the tips of his fingers across Kurt's cheek. "When… you got hurt for me."

Kurt tried to prevent it but failed when his body gave a little shutter. "Blaine. That wasn't… I mean… There is no reason for you to feel bad about that. I chose to push you out the way. I wanted to do it for you."

Blaine shook his head. "When I first transferred to McKinley I could tell right off the back that Karofsky had feelings for you and that he did not like that I was now at your school with you, right in front of him everyday. You couldn't tell exactly what was going on and even when you asked me I still didn't tell you. Just like you I didn't tell you what I was thinking… And just like you I confronted the other person. Instead of tell me how you felt and that you thought Scott was after me, you approached Scott and talked it out with him. Me… well I didn't tell you that I knew Karofsky had feelings for you and I didn't tell you that I felt that his feelings were the reason for his bulling. And not only that, but when I confronted him it ended up in a fight... and because I didn't tell you everything it resulted in you actually getting punched in the face."

"Blaine."

"Kurt. How could I not forgive you when my own failure to trust in telling you the truth about Karosky got you actually physically hurt?"

"Blaine. Those situations are completely different. When you went to Dave it only became a fight because of him. You didn't do anything wrong! Nothing you did caused what happened. Please don't tell me that you blame yourself for that. Blaine. I already told you that I got hurt because I chose to… for you. I wanted to protect you." Kurt looked down at his lap and frowned. "I wanted to protect you from him and… I ended up being the one to hurt you."

Blaine gave a sigh and then also smiled. "And I was trying to protect you from Karofsky back then and it was for me you got hurt."

A tear fell from Kurt's eye and Blaine wiped it away.

"We're a crazy pair aren't we?" Blaine chuckled.

Kurt continued to frown. "I was supposed to be comforting you for what I did wrong… not the other way around. Blaine you didn't do anything wrong not now or than."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Ok." And then he took Kurt's face into his hand. "And I forgive you. I really do. I don't want you feeling bad anymore. Ok?"

After a long moment Kurt nodded and Blaine kissed him.

The kiss wasn't long or full of passion but swift and full of love.

Blaine put his hand down. "And-"

"Hey! You guys want anything to drink!" Burt Hummel said loudly as he entered the room.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled.

"Just seeing if you guys wanted anything." He said defensively.

"We're fine!" Kurt said.

"Ok." And then with an obvious gesture Kurt's dad opened the door the widest it could go and left the room.

"I guess he's checking to see if we're being inappropriate." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes and then looked at Blaine's smiling face. He couldn't help finally smiling too. He squeezed Blaine's hand. "I really do love you."

"I do too."

Then Kurt looked at the open door and then back to Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I'm sure we can risk it." And with that Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine not caring how inappropriate he was being.

**The End**

**Check for updates for a possible bonus chapter!**

* * *

><p>Song Blaine sings: "Status Quo" written by Darren Criss (Blaine) for the musical <em>Starship<em> (for his theater company, Starkid)

Song is performed by Joey Richter. (his version is the clearest): .com/watch?v=TkQg18qbMQk

You could also hear it sung by Darren: .com/watch?v=mbGznqpNqBM&feature=related


	10. Chapter 10 Bonus Chapter Dalton

Klaine ~~~ Kurt and Blaine LOVE

**The War of the Warblers**

**Chapter 10 (Bonus Chapter): Dalton**

"I'm glad we decided to do this!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine grinned. "Yeah me too."

It was after school and Kurt and Blaine were alone in the choir room. They both smiled at the brass cage that sat on the grand piano. A little yellow baby Warbler sat perched on a small tree branch that was inside the cage.

Blaine creased his eyebrows and looked at Kurt. "But you're sure you're ready right? I know you were really upset when…"

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. "It's been over a year since Pavarotti… And yes it was very painful to say goodbye to him but I'm sure he would want me to move on." Then slowly Kurt smiled. "And this time this little guy is ours. So we can raise and take care of him together."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Together." Blaine repeated.

"The first of our adopted children!" Kurt said clapping his hands together.

Blaine raised both his eyebrows. "The first?"

"Of course!" Kurt said putting his hands to his hips.

Blaine rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… ok but I want a lot of kids one day."

"A lot?" Kurt asked.

"Yup. Tons. Little baby Kurts everywhere."

Kurt's face spilt into a grin. "And baby Blaines too!"

"Deal." Blaine chuckled.

"But speaking of baby names we do need to think of a name for this guy." Kurt said as he opened the cage and let the baby Warbler sit on his knuckles.

"Well actually…" Blaine began.

Kurt looked at him curiously. "Yes?"

"I actually had a name in mind." Blaine said with a little shrug. Then he leaned in and whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt's eyes brightened.

Blaine stood straight and waited for Kurt's reaction.

"It's perfect." Kurt said gazing at the bird. "For now on you will be known as-"

Then at that moment Kurt and Blaine heard a chirping noising coming from outside the room.

The bird in Kurt's hand began to also chirp and then suddenly he flew into the air and flew out the room.

"Hey! Wait!" Kurt yelled after him. He dashed out the room.

Blaine grabbed the cage and ran after Kurt.

They both were running down the hall when Kurt abruptly stopped in his tracks.

"Where is he?" Blaine said catching up to Kurt. Then he too froze and gaped at what he saw.

At the end of the hall stood Dave Karofsky and Scott Andrews both in their Dalton Academy uniforms.

Dave was also holding a brass bird cage.

Kurt's and Blaine's baby Warbler had landed on the top of cage Dave was holding. Inside the cage was another yellow Warbler.

"What… what are you two doing here?" Kurt asked.

Scott and Dave glanced at each other.

There was along awkward silence that came between the four of them.

Then finally Scott cleared his throat and took a small step forward. "Well we're here… to say congratulations for making it to Nationals. You guys were amazing." Then Scott looked meaningful at Blaine. "Especially you're song, Blaine."

Blaine gave him a little smile and a nod. "Thanks."

Scott smiled back. "And…" Scott looked at Karofsky, telling him to also step forward. "And we wanted to say, sorry for everything we put you two through and thanks for being so great about it. You guys were really cool at Regionals." Scott looked at Dave again and then nudged him.

"Yeah. Sorry… and… thanks…."

Scott looked at Blaine and Dave looked at Kurt.

Dave spoke, "I… know it's been awhile since I've transferred but… I do remember everything I put you through last year Kurt… and you too…" He gave Blaine a little nod. "But even though I was terrible to you two, you both were still… nice to me. And I don't think I've could have gotten through everything with out you guys.'

Kurt stared at him.

Scott nodded. "And as for me… these few weeks I put you, Kurt through hell and I'm sorry." Then he looked at Blaine. "But Blaine I just really wanted to say how much you've changed my life just knowing you. I never knew what courage was until you showed me. And…" He took a deep breath and looked at Dave again. "Without you I don't think I would have been able to finally come out."

Blaine's eyes opened wider in surprise.

"We both did. Dave and I both told our families." Scott said giving Dave a small smile.

Kurt gave a little gasp and looked astonished at Dave. "Really?" He asked.

Dave nodded.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked Scott.

Scott gave an awkward smile and gave the ground a little kick. "Yeah… for the most part… Thank god my brother wasn't around. My dad doesn't really… _approve_… but he didn't flip out as bad as my brother did. He might never really come around but… I know he doesn't hate me."

Blaine completely understood. He wasn't sure what to do so he just placed a hand on Scott's shoulder and gazed into Scott's eyes.

Scott gave a weak smiling telling Blaine he understood.

Kurt looked at Dave. "What about you? Is your dad ok with it?"

Dave took a deep breath. "He actually… didn't seem too surprised… I think a part of him knew something was up ever since I started bulling you. He's not completely for it or anything but he seems to defiantly understand."

Kurt smiled. "That's good."

"And well…" Dave suddenly began to blush and look at his feet. "It was easier with… Scott… we… did it… together…."

"Together?" Kurt asked.

"Yes… Dave and I… went together… to each others families… to explain…" He also started to slightly blush. "You know… together…" He said slowly.

"Oh!" Blaine said looking from Scott to Dave and back to Scott. "Together…"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "What?" Kurt looked at Scott and Dave again. "Together...?" Then once again his eyes widened. "Oh! Together! Oh!" He said shocked.

Scott and Dave avoided each other's eyes.

"Well… anyway." Scott began trying to change the subject. "We just wanted to say thanks." Scott got over his embarrassment and looked back at Blaine and Kurt.

Blaine nodded and couldn't help giving him a little smirk. "I'm really happy for you guys."

Kurt still had his mouth open gaping at the two of them.

Scott cleared his throat again and trying to ignore Kurt's expression he said, "And also… I wanted to say… I hope we could all be friends. The rest of the guys love you two and everyone in New Direction so I didn't want… any awkwardness from us to prevent everyone being friends." Scott took a moment to glance at Blaine hopefully. "So… I just wanted to make sure the Warbler and the New Directions were good."

Kurt finally closed his mouth.

Blaine grinned and said, "Of course."

Kurt nodded. "For sure."

Then once again there was a long awkward silence. They all just looked at each other.

Kurt watched Dave and Blaine looked at Scott.

Then after another moment in silence a beautiful sound stared to ring all through the hallway. All four pairs of eyes widened in surprise as they looked at the two Warblers.

The two birds had suddenly started to sing, both with their own melody and both in perfect harmony with the other.

They were all hypnotized by the Warblers' song. After a minute or two the birds' song came to a tasteful end.

"Wow." Kurt said still looking at the Warblers.

"Yeah." Scott said gawking at them too.

"Amazing," said Blaine.

Scott blinked and then looked up at Kurt and Blaine. "So, who is this?" Scott asked looking back at Blaine's and Kurt's baby Warbler.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled and said. "He's name is Dalton."

Scott grinned. "Great name."

"And who that?" Blaine asked looking at the Warbler in the cage.

Both Scott and Dave looked at the cage.

"Well since me and Dave both became Warblers around the same time the council gave us him to share. His name is Bocelli."

Kurt smiled. "Now that's a great name."

"We were actually on our way to the pet store to get this little guy some food." Scott said in a hopeful tone. "Maybe you two want to tag along?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then back at Scott.

Kurt gave a half smile half nod. "Sure."

Blaine also nodded. "Yeah. Sounds great."

They looked at Dave.

Dave stared back for a moment and then shrugged. "I don't mind." He said glancing at Scott.

"Good." Scott said smiling at him.

Blaine took Dalton off of Bocelli's cage and placed him back in his own cage.

Scott and Dave turned around and started to head towards the exit.

Kurt and Blaine walked behind them.

After several feet Kurt elbowed Blaine.

Blaine jumped and looked at him.

Kurt nodded at Scott and Dave.

As they walked their hands hung inches apart. But at the very moment Blaine looked their hands bumped into each other and without even looking down Scott and Dave discreetly began to hold hands.

Blaine's eyes were wide with shock but then he gave the smallest of chuckles. He looked at Kurt.

Kurt was smirking.

They continued to walk until they reached the double doors. Dave pushed them open and he and Scott walked through.

Blaine threw Kirk a smirk of his own.

Then just as Scott and Dave did Kurt and Blaine discreetly took each others hand.

Without looking back the two couple left the school. 

**The End**


End file.
